The present invention relates to a storage container for an information carrier, particularly for magnetic tape cassettes. More particularly, it relates to such a storage container which has a housing and a slider which is moved in the housing under the action of a spring, to a withdrawing position and has a front part which is turnable in the withdrawing position for allowing withdrawal of an information carrier supported on the slider. The slider has pins which engage in guides provides on both sides of the housing and are arranged at a distance from the pivot axis of the front part.
Storage containers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such storage containers is disclosed, for example, in the German document DE-OS 32 16 888. This document discloses a storage container which is provided with a pin arranged on a front side of the slider and engageable in a substantially S-shaped groove. The course of the groove determines the turning movement and especially the turning angle. However, an exact and definite end position for the turnable front part of the slider and for the slider cannot be achieved with this solution.